


Big Game

by MrProphet



Category: Fu Manchu - Fandom, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 16:13:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10700523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrProphet/pseuds/MrProphet





	Big Game

The roving Commissioner lay still until the rifle spoke and his attacker fell dead beside his bed. Only the did he sit up and turn an approving gaze from the slain beast and its killer.

“An excellent shot, Colonel,” he noted with a nod of his high-browed head. “Although I should never have expected any less of you, on this occasion your timing is particularly good.”

“Just doing my job,” the Colonel assured him. “But surely that isn't...?”

“A tiger? I believe that it is.”

The Colonel frowned. “A tiger? In Africa?”

“Curious, is it not? Quite singular, in fact. I feel quite confident that this poor beast was sent by our old friends in the Si Fan.”

“Dr Fu Manchu,” the Colonel muttered. “Will we ever be free of him, James?”

“I am quite sure that I shall, Sebastian, one way or another,” the Commissioner chuckled. “He hunts me as I hunt him and one of us must die before long. After all, the world is simply not big enough for a Genghis Khan and a Napoleon of Crime.”


End file.
